Table Manners
by SYuuri
Summary: "You know me, gotta finish what I've started." - Tag to Personal Effects. S/J. Rated M.


**Table Manners**

* * *

**Taking place the day following Personal Effects. Rated M for explicit adult situations, so yes, it's smutty. Did I say it's smutty? Really though, it is _very_ smutty - don't say I didn't warn you. I really enjoyed writing this, so hopefully you'll like it too.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta: Shawn30 and CTI_Jenn. ****For Trish, who will celebrate her birthday very soon.**

* * *

Sam didn't know what had roused him, but unlike any other Saturdays it didn't take him long to be completely awake. The last remnants of his sleep were quickly replaced by the recollection of what had happened the night before, filling him with indescribable warmth despite the air conditioner and the sheets that were barely covering him decently. Last night had been like a dream, and the lack of body warmth next to him made him wonder if it really _was_ a dream.

For a short moment he panicked, but then saw the feminine indentation on the cold spot beside him where she had lain. When he buried his head in the pillow, relieved, he was quick to be surrounded by the faint scent of her familiar jasmine shampoo. Sam knew which one it was because their first time pursuing a relationship he had bought a couple of bottles to be stock in his apartment. When they broke up he had thrown it away even though it was still half full.

The digital alarm on the nightstand flashed 7.22 AM. His bedroom was dark, safe for the light escaping from the gap between the blind and the window. She usually would have opened them first thing in the morning after the alarm shattered their sleep. Rolling her eyes at his protest and groans, she would sit on his bedside, peck a kiss to his forehead and tell him to get his butt moving. If he was lucky she would let him pull her down, wrap his arms around her and nuzzle the back of her neck as he tried to fall back asleep. Ten minutes would pass and she would wake him up with a jab on his ribs.

Sitting up, Sam turned his bedside lamp on and slid out of the bed. It made him breathe a bit easier when he saw her clothes still strewn all over the floor, mingling with his. After the idea of her leaving -and regretting her decision to come back both into his place and his life- fled him, a second idea, a more pleasing and enticing one came to mind. He threw on his boxers and jeans, and went to look for his sexy sniper chick. Sam pushed the door open, blinking a few times when his eyes were adjusting to the brightly bathed living room.

The bottle of red wine Nat had decided to leave them, along with her note apologizing and informing him that she'd stay with a friend, were still on the coffee table. He wasn't much of a wine drinker but he knew Jules enjoyed them.

Sam expected to find her on the couch, watching the morning news, or puttering about the kitchen trying to find something for breakfast. He was partially right. She was in the kitchen, half perched on the island while nursing a glass of orange juice. She was looking at the painting he had hung by the door, her expression pensive. It hadn't been there the last time she visited almost two years ago because it was a gift from his mother last Christmas - something to add for a decorative value. None of the Braddock siblings shared her enthusiasm for art, but he had decided to put it up because he loved his mother.

Jules was still unaware of his presence and Sam took the time to quietly admire her, basking himself in hers. He still had difficulties wrapping his mind around the fact that she was truly there, in the flesh, clad in nothing but one of his button downs she had confiscated from the drawer. Her position made the hem of the shirt that only grazed her mid-thigh begin to ride up higher and Sam found himself unable to breathe. Thinking if he didn't do anything soon she would evaporate and vanish into thin air like a mere hallucination, Sam pushed himself off the wall and padded quietly to her.

"You ditched me." He announced just a second before he wrapped an arm around her torso, feeling an unexplained giddiness when she jumped. She was _truly_ there. "I began to wonder if I was dreaming."

Jules looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. "But what a dream, right."

Sam held her tighter, feeling some parts responding to her words. It didn't help him concentrate when she twisted in his grasp and pressed a kiss on his cheek. He realized he probably looked like some teenager who finally got the girl after moping around for an entire school year, but he couldn't care less. Didn't seem like Jules minded either.

She turned back to look at the painting and leaned against his chest, letting him rest his chin on top of her head. Yesterday had been an emotional surgery for every member of their team. Izzy's birth had been a wonderful distraction, and he was happy for Ed, but who knew what happened when they all went home and had to deal with their own ghosts brought up by Toth's ruthless questions.

Sam knew they were breaking the rules once again by deciding to give their relationship another try, and there was even a bigger stake here. The team was put under probation until an indefinite time and if their clandestine relationship ever came out, not only they would be reassigned to other teams, but it could also cost Sarge's job.

It went without saying that breaking the code would never be an option, but they had had a long talk about it last night. He wasn't so worried. Jules and he were both professionals and took their job very seriously. Though admittedly he wasn't as confident as she was that he really could keep his promise if she was put in a life or death situation. But he would cross that bridge if or when it happened. He hoped it would never happen.

He had asked her last night after their latest lovemaking session whether she regretted all the time they had spent not being together while at the end they were still accused of faults they hadn't done. Jules had gone silent in his arms, and a minute passed before she finally looked down at him from her comfortable position on top of him.

_"Not really. I think the break, as painful as it was, was what we needed to grow as a person - inside and outside the uniforms. I didn't regret a moment of spending all that time with you, and you were so sweet and considerate to stick up by me after I was shot," her fingers lightly combed through his hair. "It gave us the chance to take a step back and look at the bigger picture. We were selfish enough to want each other and our position on the team, and I thought I was making the right choice when I broke up with you. I guess I've always known that my feelings for you ran deeper than a casual fling. It just took a deranged sadist psychologist, and his old-fashioned lie detector to make me fully realize that. I have come to accept that I couldn't really get away from you. I don't want to anymore."_

Those had been the last words they exchanged until he woke up this morning to find the other side of the bed empty. He had wanted to tell her that he loved her, had always been in love with her, but hadn't been sure if it was the right time. Giving the feeling a real form could complicate matters and he certainly didn't want her to think the words were born out of the passion they shared. He had no doubts that she knew, just as he knew she was serious when she said she wanted to be nowhere else but with him. For now, that's enough.

"I couldn't sleep. You know me and new places." In the span of seven months they had dated, most nights were spent in her place, especially after she was released from the hospital. "New painting?"

"Christmas gift from mom." Sam wondered whether his mother would be able to meet Jules after all this time, just a couple of years late. He also wondered if Natalie had opened her big mouth and call their mom in Ottawa - he hadn't checked his cellphone since last night. His left arm moved higher to circle her chest, hand lightly cupping her shoulder. "Orange juice?"

"I seem to remember your coffeemaker making a hell lot of noise. Didn't want to risk waking you up. I think I know what to get you for Christmas." Her answer made him smile. She planned to stay around for Christmas, and hopefully a long time after that. Forever sounded pretty good in his ears. "The inside of your fridge is also looking rather sad, that is, if you even consider the half eaten sesame chicken as edible food."

Sam laughed, burying his head into her hair and breathing in her scent. His _girlfriend_ did have a knack for eating healthy, a habit that could only be matched by Natalie. He didn't realize how much he had missed it. "We can do grocery shopping later. Maybe I'll even challenge fate and make an attempt to cook that meatloaf you love so much."

Jules cringed her nose. "Thanks, but no thanks. After I got food poisoning from eating meatloaf from the country fair last year I no longer can stand even the sight of it."

Now that she mentioned it, he seemed to remember the one full week last November when they had been one man down - or maybe he remembered because it had been Jules who was sick, the former flame he was still secretly pining over. She had the most perfect attendance compared to the others, so it must have been really bad. "Okay, so now that meatloaf has been kicked off the top of the pyramid, what do you want?"

Jules was quiet in his embrace, and he thought she was contemplating her answer. Her reply was completely unrelated to his question. "I don't even know what songs are playing in your car right now, or if you still prefer to have your eggs scrambled."

"The Arctic Monkeys, and yes, scrambled with two pinches of salt and pepper." Sam kissed her head, moving his hand from her shoulder to rub the side of her neck. "You still like to snack on cold red M&Ms or you have decided to move on to another color?"

"You still cry now and then watching Oprah reruns?" She retorted and he poked her side, eliciting a squeal.

Chuckling, Sam stood up and turned her around. He ran his fingers through her tousled caramel locks. It was a sight he wanted to see everyday. "Jules, they're just details, okay. Don't worry your pretty head about that. We have a long time ahead of us to get to know each other again. We'll take it slow, one step at a time."

Jules nodded with a small smile. She wasn't satisfied with that, but she'd deal. "Copy that."

Sam leaned down and trailed soft kisses on the her cheek down to the hollow of neck. "And it's not like you didn't know what I liked last night," he whispered over her ear, and then lightly nipped at her lobe.

Her snort quickly morphed to a purr when he returned his attention to her sensitive neck. He bit at the pale skin, hard enough to excite but never to hurt. His licks turned into a suckle and she whimpered when his tongue darted out to soothe the area, swirling around the tender skin. He heard a loud clink when she put her glass down and by the time she cradled the back of his neck, he had made a quick trip from her slender neck to her succulent mouth. Much like the day before, the kiss started out as a soft gentle meeting of lips. It was as though both were still trying to savor the connection they had so missed and craved while apart.

His hands weren't idle as his lips and tongue explored the depths and softness of her mouth. They greedily ran their course all over her back before one hand slipped further south to knead her pliant flesh. His mouth on hers muffled her moans as she unconsciously ground herself against him, pressing her breasts to his chest. Her fingers skimmed along his sides before stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. Sam was painfully aware they were only separated by a thin shirt he now couldn't wait to tear off of her.

Sam noticed that Jules was standing on her tip toes to get a better reach of him, and decided to take matters into his hands. Without breaking the kiss his hand glossed over her bottom to grip her firm ass, and then he effortlessly lifted her onto the island. Her legs wrapped themselves around his hips, heels digging into his backside that in effect pressed him closer to her. His hard erection rubbed against her wet center. Jules broke free of his kiss, panting warm breath over his neck. A rush of hot pleasure thundered through her as Sam thrusted his hips forward, the movement creating delicious friction that made her curl her toes.

He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, feeling his jeans to be unbearably tight. While their mouths were passionately engaged, deft fingers began to make quick work of the buttons on the shirt she wore. His other hand roamed freely over her smooth bare thigh. He grazed her skin with his fingertips, causing her legs to tightened around him, ankles crossed to lock him in position. Not that he wanted to be anywhere else. There's nowhere else he'd rather be.

"Feeling a bit of a deja vu?" Jules asked, lips raining pecks on the side of his neck, stopping to lick the mole on his Adam's apple.

The grin on his feature could only be described as wolfish as he gradually uncovered her perfect skin for his eyes to see, his mouth watering at the shadow of her tightly erect nipples straining enticingly against the thin fabric of the shirt. "You know me, gotta finish what I've started."

"The door's locked, right?"

Sam unsnapped the final button, feeling her muscles twitch when his calloused fingers caressed the velvet skin of her stomach. Jules peered through half-lidded eyes at him. The nervousness mixed with passion swirling in her whiskey colored eyes was enough to make him harder, if that's even possible. Sam kissed her neck once again as one hand gravitated forward and cup the graceful swell of her breast. He had been with women more well-endowed than Jules before, but he had no complaints. He loved how her breast fit the palm of his hand perfectly. Sam gently squeezed the small mound and was rewarded with a breathless sigh. Her head fell back and her eyes closed on their own accord.

Feeling emboldened, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and leaned down to fasten his mouth over a taut nipple. His tongue gently lashed at the hardened point before stroking it and suckling it into his mouth. Her lithe body went as rigid as a bow string and she grasped a handful of his hair to hold him in place, nails digging into his bare shoulder. He blew on her erect wet tip before trailing kisses to the other waiting breast, pleasuring it with equal eagerness. "I love how you taste," he groaned passionately.

After giving both breasts the loving attention they deserved, Sam kissed his way down to her flat stomach and spent a couple of minutes playing with the dip of her belly button, causing her to giggle lightly. His warm breath feathered over the waistband of her panties, and as he came nearer to his ultimate destination, her moaning grew louder. He gazed into her eyes, silently asking for permission. The nod was barely noticeable, but it was there. "Lay down."

Jules did as she was told and it didn't take long for Sam to move in. He lifted her toned legs and draped them over his shoulders, giving him full access to her center. As much as he wanted to dive in, he spent a few moments to nuzzle and kiss along the soft skin of her extremely sensitive inner thighs. As he got closer to the juncture of her thighs, the smell of her heady arousal filled his senses and he decided not to make her wait anymore - not sure if he could. He hooked his fingers in the band of her panties and slowly tugged it down. He pressed another kiss on her thigh before dipping over, leisurely licking her glistening folds with slow swipes of his tongue.

At the first contact her body quaked with the jolt of pleasure rushing through her and he had to hold onto her hips to keep her in place. Sam dropped teasing pecks all over her sensitized nether lips, leaving hot trails on its wake. He kissed everywhere but the one place she needed him the most, purposely prolonging his sweet assault.

Pausing his feverish licks, Sam looked up to drink in the sight of her. Her eyes were tightly closed and her beautiful face contorted in what he could only assume as utter bliss. A light sheen of perspiration glistened over her flushing chest. He loved to see how uninhibited she was and felt a momentary prick of jealousy of other men who might have had the pleasure to witness her in the throes of passion. Jules grasped the edge of his kitchen island tightly and her hips involuntarily jerked up, seeking more of his touch. Her voice was almost hoarse when she finally succumbed to her need. "Sam, don't make me beg."

When he finally closed his mouth over her throbbing clit, she almost flipped. She was writhing so much he was worried she would fall off the table. He alternated between slow nips, lavish licks and kisses, his thumbs rubbing small circles on her hips. He knew she needed him to go faster, but he wanted to savor it- make it last. He probed her delicate depth with his tongue, coating it with her thick sweetness. Jules gasped at the sudden intrusion and pressed his head deeper. Grinning against her, Sam dragged his tongue back to her pulsing clitoris. He lazily circled the overly sensitive nub, concentrating his attention to one small spot over and over again.

Her breath came in short gasps. He knew he had her where he wanted her to be. He sucked the bundle of nerves between his lips, simultaneously inserted two digits into her heated channel. It was the final send off she needed and she cried out his name, her body arching off the table. Her legs clamped shut around his head as a series of spasms coursing through her body. Sam was content to stay where he was, lapping at her plentiful honey as she rode out her orgasm. Her near scream turned to a deep moan as he didn't cease his tongue bath, continuing to lick and nip her delectable mound instead. She felt a smaller orgasm burst upon her, catching her off guard. Her fingers raked through his hair. "Sam, too much."

He gave her thigh one last playful bite and pulled himself up. Jules collapsed on the table. Her eyes were still closed, chest heaving heavily as she tried to regain her breath. She bended her legs and gathered her knees together. Sam rested his cheek on the side of her leg, his fingers tracing random patterns on her stomach. "Sniper breathing, Babe."

In spite of herself, Jules chuckled. "Don't make me kick you. You're in a pretty compromising position right now."

"That's what I would call the best breakfast ever."

"You really locked the door, didn't you? The last thing I needed was for your sister to barge in and find us like this. She would need to check herself into a mental institution."

"Locked and chained."

Breathing finally returned to normal, Jules opened her eyes and sat up, hands immediately threading around his neck. He welcomed the embrace, needing the contact as much as she did. Sam kept the kiss gentle and tender, giving her some time to recover from the high she just reached. It intensified quickly and as soon as she parted her lips, his tongue plundered her mouth, caressing its partner in a velvety embrace. Her palm flattened over the smooth plane of his defined chest and she brought one hand down to stroke the bulge in his trousers. She tore her lips from his, her eyes reflecting his own desire and need. "Do you have-"

"Got it." Sam dug through his jeans for his wallet and found the condom residing inside. Jules undid his pants and lowered the zipper, fully intending to shove the offending garment out of the way and giving him a little room to breathe. His boxers followed next and she gave him a firm stroke before he rolled the condom over his aching organ.

When they dated two years ago, Jules was on the pill. Except for a couple of months when she was recovering from the gunshot wound and had to take antibiotics, they had never needed protection. When she fumbled about it last night, she had been as close as Sam had ever seen her to rambling. Still, he managed to gather from her incoherent jumbled words that her relationship with Steve had never got physical. Sam knew Jules wasn't one for casual sex, and thus it left him with one understanding. He had been the last guy to have ever been intimate with her.

The knowledge had ignited his primal instinct and when he entered her, feeling like he was coming home at last, he thought about how Jules Callaghan would always be his and his alone.

"Make love to me, Sam."

Sam moved into the cradle of her thighs, hands gripping her hips. His gaze met hers - blue on brown- and he slowly sank into her. They both moaned at the sensation; her at the steel covered velvet filling her deepest core and him at the tightness enveloping his shaft. He dragged her closer and her hand flew to hold onto his forearm. Capturing her lips with his, he began to start the sweet onslaught, pulling out and pumping in, using slow rhythmic long strokes that she seemed to love while he thrust his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the deep pace he was making. Jules locked her ankles beneath his ass as her hips bucked, allowing him to slide in deeper. Their eyes shut at the delirious sensation.

Between Jules' escalating moans and the heat clamping tighter around him, Sam felt his control slipping fast. He slammed his hips into hers faster, harder. She felt so good; it had never felt this good with anyone else.

He buried his face on the nape of her neck, devouring her soft skin before moving up to the perfect twin birthmarks on her neck and sucking hard. Jules panted his name after each frantic thrust, the tight grip around his neck only served to spur him on even more.

Feeling the tightening in his groin, Sam reached down between them, his fingers seeking the swollen bud between her legs and massaging gently. Jules let out a silent cry and clamped down on him in a vice like grip, milking him for all he was worth as her climax shattered through her. Her nails scratched over his bare back, leaving angry half-moon marks he knew he had to conceal from his teammates. Her orgasm triggered his and Sam pistoned into her two more times before he fell over the edge of ecstasy, hips jerking forward as he spilled spurt after spurt of his seed into the condom.

He laid slumped against her for the longest time, nose buried in the crook of her neck and arms tightly wrapped around her waist, still holding her trembling body to him. Her inner muscles flexed around his softening organ, making him grunt into her neck. She bit into his shoulder, slender fingers mowing through his damp blond hair. The ringing in his ears slowly diminished as he eased out of her. They both moaned at the loss and craved for more almost immediately.

"So," Jules began. Kissed swollen lips, hair tousled and cheeks flushed scarlet, Sam decided he wanted to see post-sex Jules Callaghan as much as he could. "That was kind of amazing."

Sam mock huffed. "Kind of? Sweetheart, I recall someone begging and I don't think it's me."

Jules hit his chest, one hand tugging her open shirt together to cover her body from his eyes. "Get off your high horses. That was words of encouragement."

"You didn't even say 'please'," he was rewarded by a punch on the arm. "Jules, if you want it rough all you need to do is ask."

She glared at him, but it was short lived. He was grinning, looking positively happy, and it was contagious. The euphoria was still thick in the air. The corner of her mouth twitched and she broke into a smile. "Jackass."

Sam stole a lingering kiss from her wet, parted lips. "I love when you're talking dirty to me."

He peeled the condom off, knotted the end and wrapped it in several layers of tissue papers before throwing it into the trash bin. When he turned to Jules, his face fell to see she had buttoned up her shirt once again. She lifted an eyebrow at his expression, daring him to voice his mind. Before he could say anything however, the phone rang. He pulled his boxers and jeans up before retrieving the receiver.

Jules crossed her legs. No doubt she would be sore for days to come, not only from the passion they had been sharing but also from the lack of sex over the years. Though it did seem like it was about to change from now on. The thought sent delicious tingles down her spine. She picked up her orange juice, taking a sip of the now warm beverage to cool her down. She watched as Sam listened to the person on the other line and frowned.

"Nat? No it's fine, I'm awake. Just had breakfast, why?" His eyes flickered to her and she fought off a blush, knowing exactly what kind of breakfast he just had. She waited until he ended the conversation and moved back to stand in front of her. His hands were warm on her thighs.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, she asked if it's okay to drop by in the afternoon to grab some stuff."

"Just a thought, but why don't you ask her to stay for dinner? You can properly introduce us and we'll have her wine over whatever it is I'm cooking," Jules nodded at the bottle on the coffee table. "You're due for a grocery trip anyway."

Sam snorted. "This is Natalie we're talking about. Her plans for the weekend are more like hitting some club downtown with friends who I don't even want to associate myself with and trying not to go to jail. To be honest I'm surprised she's not passed out from hangover right now."

She ran her fingers over his knuckles. Aside from some basic information, Sam never talked much about his family. The bitterness in his blue eyes was genuine, but as someone who had been there-done that, Jules figured she would give the younger woman the benefit of the doubt. "Just ask her first, and if she has other plans then we'll just pop that wine."

Sam raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, I see. So you guys are like best friends now?"

"Oh, please. What was I supposed to think? She didn't knock, so obviously she had the right to go in and out of your place as she liked. While I didn't think you're seeing someone, I didn't exactly know if you weren't."

"If you're not so busy murdering her with your eyes, ow-Jules!" Wincing, Sam caught her wrist before she could land another blow. "You probably would have seen that she's just as traumatized as you were. And that's exactly my point. Second day back and she's already messing things up."

"Don't be such a drama king," Jules scolded him. She didn't know what past issues Sam might have with his sister, and wondered if he would tell her if she asked. "It's all about bad timing. My point is, she's your sister, and she's dealing with some problems right now. She came to you if not for help then at least for a place to stay. It won't be right if us getting back together makes her feel uncomfortable of being here. And if she's that much of a troublemaker you made her out to be, I'm sure you'll feel better knowing where she is anyway."

She knew she was hitting some spots and had to swallow a smile when Sam sighed, defeated. "Fine. But afterward we'll go to your place. Not that I mind you using my shirts, but it would be tricky to explain it to the team when you show up wearing the same clothes from Friday."

"And you'll have my smoothie for breakfast tomorrow," her face brightened up as she fondly recalled then-Sam's expression when she presented him with the protein shake in the morning. The Sam standing in front of her now, however, was smirking at her and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where his mind had taken him. She pinched his nose, giving him a slight shake. "One track mind."

"Mango smoothie?"

"Strawberry-beets."

"What happened with the mangoes?"

"Not in season right now." Jules gripped his shoulders. "Now I'm hungry, so no more of this-" she gestured at him and her, ignoring his eye roll. "Until I'm properly fed. We should do more productive stuff." She pushed him away and jumped off the island. "I'm going to take a shower, and then we probably could hit Timmy's before doing the grocery shopping."

She barely took three steps when Sam grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed as he carried her to where his bathroom was. "I thought you said we're taking it slow?"

"We are. I just take longer steps."

* * *

**I did say it was smutty. If you read it till the end, let me know what you think? Cheers.**


End file.
